


Only 6 Inches Away

by TresHornyBoys



Series: Only one bed!!! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dicks, Dont worry kids, HE KNEW, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Oneshot, Only One Bed, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Rubbing, Sleeping Together, Sly Boy lance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TresHornyBoys/pseuds/TresHornyBoys
Summary: Keith and lance have to share a bed and lance had fun with it (it’s exactly what you think)





	Only 6 Inches Away

“Alright buddy lets sleep together.”

 

“What??!” 

 

“You know, the whole only one bed thing. Jeez this is so weird.” Lance said as he sat at the edge of the bed Keith was already taking up. 

 

They had to sleep on the same bed because that was the only option, other than sleeping on the floor. But since this planet had a cold climate it would be dangerous. The paladins had to sleep in huts before the alien feast because the aliens didn’t want the castle blocking the rare amount of sun they got yearly.

 

So they were stuck in the huts. 

 

Allura was with shiro, and hunk and Pidge were together, but Keith and lance’s hut was the only one with only one bed. Hunk and Pidge were going to get the one bed because they were basically platonically married but a few days ago Keith told Pidge that he liked lance.

 

Terrible idea.

 

Now he was stuck trying not to show he had feeling for lance while sleeping together! 

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts as lance crawled next to him and layed down. They both were as far away from each other as possible. Keith was still freaking out.

 

OmgomgomgomgomgomgomgOMG!! They were only about 6 inches away from each other. Ok so just stay like this and don’t move for the rest of the night. Ya good plan. Keep your body strait and don’t even more one centimeter for hours. Sure…

 

___

 

It was about 35 mins in when Keith could feel lance shivering. It was cute, then he started rubbing his shoulders to try and warm up which rocked the bed.

 

Keith sighed and turned his head. “Lance dude you're rocking the bed.” Lance turned to Keith with a guilty look in his eyes that made Keith melt. “S-sorry Keith it’s just really c-cold!” Lance said through chattering teeth. 

 

If only if I could hold him to keep him warm… Wait! I can! I’m gonna look like such an idiot but lance is cold and it’s the right thing to do. Plus I can get closer to him. 

 

“Uh lance?” Lance turned again and looked at Keith. “Uh… Uh do you want me to hold you so you can-“ before he could finish lance reached over and half hugged Keith’s chest and rested his head near Keith’s shoulder.

 

“Omg Keith I love you thanks!” Lance said and pulled Keith closer. Keith could hardly contain himself. He loves me! No he just said thanks calm down. “Huh no prob dude.” Calm down he is just cold. 

 

“Kinda uncomfortable…” lance murmured and pulled himself further up Keith’s body, resting his head on Keith’s shoulder. Lance snaked his leg in between Keith’s legs and pulled it up, slightly rubbing Keith. Lance still wasn’t comfortable because he grinded Keith’s side to get closer and pulled his leg up more, completely rubbing Keith, grinding on him, and nuzzling in his shoulder. “There we go.” Lance said into Keith’s shoulder, his hot breath on Keith’s neck. Keith shuddered with excitement, he was becoming hard. Shit.

 

Keith let out a shaky breath as lance was still breathing hot air on his neck. “Uhh Lance?” Lance pushed down on Keith as he looked up at him with big blue eyes. “Your...uh.. your leg is kind of…” Keith couldn’t finish the sentence, luckily lance looked down.

 

His eyes widened and he started blushing. “Omg. Oh I’m sorry I didn’t even know I was touching you.” Lance said hurriedly as he put a hand on Keith’s chest to push himself up, pulling his leg out all the way, which made his whole leg rub the length of his dick, keith shuddered as lance scooted back to the other side. 

 

He turned the other way not facing Keith. “Dude I’m so sorry I had no idea I was doing that, I was just really cold.” Keith didn’t respond, just turned the other way as to avoid further embarrassment. He was still hard and was trying to calm down. Quiznak that was intense. 

 

It did feel really good tho. Sucks that lance didn’t know what he was doing. I kind of wish I haven’t said anything, but if I didn’t he probably would have felt my erection. 

 

_ God damn lance. _

  
  


___

 

(A few weeks later) 

 

“Hey lance?” Lance turned around from where he was sitting on Keith’s lap. 

 

“Yeah babe?” 

 

Keith blushed and turned away from his boyfriend. “Do you remember when we had to share a bed on that cold planet?” 

 

Lance took a second. “Oh yeah I remember! I totally had a crush on you then haha!” 

 

“Haha! Well uh.. did you mean to do all that stuff when we were sleeping together, you know where you started cuddling with me.”

 

Lance looked really confused for a second, then he smirked and chuckled, kissing Keith’s forehead. 

 

“Oh I remember. And yes, I knew  _ exactly _ what I was doing.”


End file.
